Celebration in London
by LydiaVocaloid13
Summary: Misaki and Usagi have some fun on the plane in the first chapter, then have a nice time in the hotel as well. Yaoi, two-shot... Lemon. Usagi X Misaki


Author's Note: Thank you sekhoya990 for the idea :)

(Misaki's POV)

For my birthday, Usagi decided to take me on a trip to London for a couple weeks. I was excited for this, although I wasn't too happy that he was spending this much money on me, but if it made him happy to do so then I guess it was okay, and I had always wanted to travel overseas anyways. He would have to speak and translate English for me, though, since I can only speak Japanese and only know a few phrases of English. He is fluent because he lived in the UK for a while as a child.

We got onto the plane pretty early in the morning, at about 7 AM, and Usagi was still in one of his strange moods that he gets from waking up early.

"Hey Usagi-san, don't you think that you should start working on your books while we fly? You should really catch up on your work so that your editor doesn't get mad and because you just need to." I suggested.

"I can work later, I'm not in the mood for it right now." he muttered.

I guess Usagi really was the kind of person who would procrastinate a lot, which could range from amusing to just plain annoying.

"Okay, well I'm going to have to use the restroom really quickly. I drank so much water before getting on the plane!" I laughed.

Well, I did drink a lot of water, but I really just wanted to wash my face and get away from the awkwardness Usagi was bringing at the moment. Who could blame me? I loved him, but I needed a break from his constant hold every once in a while.

Just as I was washing my hands, I felt something grabbing me by the shoulders. I let out a small yelp but my hand was immediately covered by a large, cold hand to stop me from screaming. I looked behind me and immediately recognized who it was.

"U-Usagi-san! What the hell are you doing here?!" I questioned.

"I just missed my little Misaki, that's all." he smirked, reaching his hands up my shirt and playing with one of my nipples, while he grabbed me into a kiss, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I protested, but like always, I ended up giving in and kissing him back. I didn't know why he insisted on doing it in a place like this, with little to no space and people waiting outside, but I guess some people including Usagi think that it adds to the excitement to be in a public place. I for one think that it's just stupid, we could be caught so easily and get in a lot of trouble, and if he's going to have sex with me he should at least do it in a normal place like in our house. Jeez, Usagi-san!

I could feel his erection against me, even through his clothes. Usagi started to use his hand to stroke my my member, causing me to also become hard.

"Usagi-san, y-you can't do this here! Wait until we get to the hotel!" I insisted.

"I'm at my limit, Misaki, I can't wait any longer." Usagi said.

"But we did it last night for a long time!" I insisted.

"It's not like you don't want it. I can tell you're already by excited." he whispered into my ear, making me blush a lot, just like he always does when he gets like this. He was still stroking me, making me feel good even though I didn't want to admit it.

"We don't have much time, so I'll hurry and get on with it. I love you, Misaki." Usagi said.

He put two of his fingers in my mouth and I willingly sucked on them, although I don't know why I complied so easily. I was shy when he made me do things like this, but I really did enjoy it, and if I really really didn't want it than I'm sure Usagi would stop; I mean, he may be a little forceful sometimes, but he's definitely not a rapist or anything. He only does what I'm at least somewhat okay with.

He then stuck the fingers into my opening and started to push them inside and out, which was at first uncomfortable, but not super painful since I had done a lot with him while living together. I was still somewhat sore from the night before, though, so it didn't feel good yet. I was just waiting for him to find that perfect spot that would instantly make me call his name out of pure pleasure, but it was hard to do. I was frustrated and just wanted to get out.

Then, I felt something good, and before I knew it Usagi was hitting that bundle of nerves that made me feel so amazing.

"Ahh...!" I moaned. He took out his fingers, making me wish that I could still feel that way, although I knew that it would be even stronger within a few minutes.

Slowly but surely, Usagi pushed his entire length inside of me, and then started to thrust into me. I could feel him deep inside of me, and although it was uncomfortable and somewhat painful at first, I knew that it would start to feel good soon so I just let him go on. I was wondering when he would be able to find that one spot that would make me go insane, if he would be able to make me feel so good. I wanted to feel that kind of pleasure, there was no turning back now, since as much as I hated to say this, I was completely turned on by now.

He hit this bundle of nerves suddenly that made me beg him to hit there, again and again, harder, faster...! And he did, thrusting into that spot over and over again, making my eyes well up with tears of pure bliss and pleasure, holding him tightly in this small space. I didn't even care where we were anymore, it just felt so good! I could tell that he was enjoying it too, as he would let out little moans and tell me how tight I was.

"I'm going to come, Misaki." Usagi told me, and he was now stroking me as he thrusted into me, causing me to get closer and closer to orgasm.

When we came together, we both tried to muffle our screams so that no one would hear, but I couldn't help but let out a little cry.

I was now breathing heavily, exhausted from our little adventure. Once I was ready to stand up, I got dressed again. Usagi never really undressed so that wasn't a problem, he just had to zip up his pants.

When we walked out, there was a rather long line outside of the bathroom, and everyone seemed to be staring at me. Usagi looked calm and collected, just like always, and I couldn't even notice anything different about him, but my hair was a mess and my clothes were even messier, so that anyone could obviously tell that I had just thrown them on a minute ago. It was so humiliating...

I was hoping with all of my heart that no one figured out what had happened, but that was not going to happen.

The teenage girl sitting next to me, and her friend, were both giggling nonstop when I got back.

"Um, may I ask you what's so funny?" I asked them.

"Um... Nothing..." she laughed, "Okay, fine, we like totally heard you two in there. My friend over there is a yaoi fangirl, so... She was pretty happy about it!"

"Yeah, it was so hot!" she fangirled, "I am sooooo using this as inspiration for my new fanfic!"

Damn, now my sex life was in three different author's stories...


End file.
